


When the Nomad’s rumbling

by Leilatigress



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Or the time Peebee almost died cause Ryder and Jaal were having sexy time.





	When the Nomad’s rumbling

“Pull over!” Eyes bright, hands on the seat in front the command comes right in Ryder’s ear and after miles of silence causing a slight jerk in the wheel out of surprise. 

“What is it Peebee? Do you need a break?” Jaal had been almost to sleep, his voice thick and making every hair on Ryder stand up. 

“There is one of the monoliths over there, I have equipment setup and it’s telling me the decryption is done. So pull over.” Ryder nods moving closer to the site in question. 

“It looks quiet, do you need any help?” Ryder’s already spinning up her omnitool and flaring her hand as her biotics flare to life. 

“Nah, I know you have a dozen reports to get done and Jaal probably wants to sleep. I’ll yell if I need anything, shouldn’t take more than a couple hours.” Ryder nods glancing to the compartment with the datapads in it. Webbing straining to keep the contents from spilling all over the floor and grabbing a few carefully. Peebee jumps out of the nomad and disappears over the ledge the faint green glow of the remnant tech almost white washed in the blinding sunlight. 

She’s got a decent stack of pads around the chair when she feels a hand on her face, cupping it. Velvet has nothing on Jaal’s skin as he uses it to turn her smiling at her little gasp of surprise. “Would you prefer to do something else with our time?” He’s naked and she’s surprised there had been no noise or at least not enough for her to notice. 

Looking around she’s curious exactly how they are going to do this. In the vehicle there really isn’t much room with the two seats in front and an aisle and then a bench in the back. Weapons locker takes up the space between the front passenger and the bench in back leaving barely enough room to sit in that seat. Jaal seems to have it worked out as he’s laid a blanket in the aisle and guides her to it helping get the armor off until she’s just as naked though the air is sprinkled with enough curses to have him smiling. They both would normally take the time to cherish each other, slowly building but seem to know the time is short and he’s in shortly her hips bucking as he traces kisses from breast to neck leaving marks in his wake. They are lost in each other mild curses as her shoulder is wedged when he turns her over to take her from behind. Flair of biotics has them both in ecstasy and mildly passed out. “RYDER! Where are you?! Jaal? Help I need you guys!” 

It’s enough to have them both waking, Jaal catches her as a datapad has her sliding nearly falling. “Peebee? What is the problem?” Jaal’s much calmer and nearly dressed earning a dirty look from Ryder as she manages pants then shirt windmilling arms to not move with the sudden jerking of the nomad. 

“What was that? SAM?” Ryder’s hanging onto the weapons locker sees Jaal grabbing the oh shit handles. 

“Raiders have come to check out the site. However that rumbling is the Fiend that wandered up.” Ryder frowns slightly. 

“Raiders are here along with Kett and a fiend? GREAT! Where have you been? Ouch! I have been calling for a while now.” There is another yell and silence. 

“Peebee? Peebee!” Ryder is in the seat of the nomad driving closer to the monolith and jumping out, diving away from the fiend as it charges hitting it with an overload in the process. It’s minutes of fighting though seems like hours when it was done Peebee is a little worse for wear. 

Back in the nomad she starts laughing earning a glance from Ryder as well as Jaal. “You mean I almost died because you two decided to make the nomad rock?” Neither Jaal or Ryder can stop the smiles on their face.


End file.
